Where The Fence Is Low
by Probably-Not-Morgan-Freeman
Summary: 23 year old Sophie Beckings moves to La Push, Washington with her her baby, hoping for change after the death of her grandmother, and the chaotic life in Seattle. Things only get more chaotic when the anger Issue Werewolf Imprints on her. PaulXOC RE-WRITE
1. IMPORTANT

**Ohheyguys, its me, probably-not-morgan-freeman aka; LexieHearsAWho and what ever crap I went by before that. I have come from the land of blogs to tell you that I am not dead, and that today, I will be re-writing/editing all the chapters of I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now. There will be new information, and new things about the characters, so I REALLY suggest reading the updates if you want the story to make sense. **

**Also, I will be renaming it. To something less...mouthy? Haha. Its going to be: Where The Fence Is Low. Which, while is still mouthy, is def not as bad. **

**So,I will be taking the chapters down, and re-uploading them. Also, go to my Tumblr blog, and if you see me blogging nonstop, kindly remind me to stop and to get my ass back to work.  
**


	2. Chapter One

**Fun-fact. I lost list document twice while writing it. So, after having to rewrite it twice, it is not as good as it originally was. Opps. **

**Paul**

The sound of the rain hitting the tin roof was the only noise on this silent night. The small amount of light from streetlamp outside did nothing to help lighten the dark room, and I just stared sightlessly at the ceiling.

It was my first night off in days, and yet, the harder I fought to finally close my eyes and sleep, nothing hit me. And oh I wished it would. Like a truck, 90 mph down a wet road with just me standing there. But nah, not me. On the list of things I hated, this was one of them. Though, it never ranked quite as high as I did on my own list. This whole "gift" wasn't much of a "gift" but more of a burden.

How can someone with so many people running around in his head feel so utterly alone all the time?

Suddenly. The front door slammed shut, and I knew, just from the smell of the alcohol that immediately filled my nose, that she was on her way to wasted.

I shoved myself off my bed, tugging a pair of dirty sweats over my nude body, before padding bare footed over to the bedroom door. Upon opening it, the smell intensified, along with the new smell of smoke. I stepped over a discard toy, ignoring the mess of the living room to go the dim triangle of light spilling in from the kitchen. I rounded the corner slowly.

The kitchen was by far the messiest room in the house. The puke green tiled floors, hadn't been properly swept since the great depression, and the ugly wallpaper was peeling. The dingy wood kitchen table that sat directly in the middle was covered in papers and plates that begged to be washed. The counter was exactly the same, so filled with trash that we hadn't had a proper home-cooked meal in months.

I needed to get off my ass and clean, but work with the pack always had me running from one place to another. And then there was work in general. And taking care of Katie and Lily was not a walk in the park either. Both girls had just started school again, Katie as an 8th grader. And Lily as a 2nd grader. They always had me on my feet, heading to drop them off at play dates or to take them to the store. IT was near impossible, and the thoughts of having little girls one day made me cringe in fear. No way was I ever going down that road. If if I imprinted, which was the farthest thing from likely.

My attention snapped back to my mother. While, she had been an average looker in her younger days, she had aged less gracefully. Her black hair had fallen out of its pony tail and into messy waves onto her shoulders in tangles. Her eyes had more bag underneath them than they had the night before. She was tiny as is, but within the last few months she seemed to have shrunk. A sure sign that drinking every moment you were awake wasn't the best for your health.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Dontcha' have school in the morning?" Her black eyed gaze didn't move from the wall, even as she pulled her burning cigarette to her lips. She took a long inhale, before pulling it away and letting the smoke spill from her mouth.

"Ma, I graduated two years ago."  
"College, then." Her eyes shot to me quickly, then down to the beer wet with condensation in her hands. She reached it up taking a quick swig.

"I decided not to go, remember? There's no point in a Lahote going to college."  
She pursed her lips bitterly. "Useless. Like your father." She took another drag of her cigarette.

I looked around the room, glancing at the time on the microwave. 3:47.

"How was work Ma?" I asked, trying to be casual. The outcome of her night at work would be the outcome of the night as a whole. If it was horrible, I was in for a long couple hours.

She snorted, taking another long drink of her beer. "Beckings came into work today bragging about her fucking sister. You probably remember her, she was the one that ran away with her whore mother to live with her snob of a grandmother. Mommy dearest is gone and little bitch is moving back in with slutty Beckings. What idiots." Her voice was starting to rise, and I knew if I didn't change the subject she would be screaming in a few minutes.

"Ma, why don't you go to bed, its late."

Her head flipped towards me, and she hurled her beer can. It bounced off the wall feet away. She always had been a soddy throw. "Don't tell me what to do." She hissed, stomped over to the fridge, and grabber herself a new beer. I heard her pop the tab as I walked past the trash of the living room and into my room. I shut the door softly and flung myself back onto the bed. I wish I was out there, running around with the pack. But no. If Sam caught, my ass was good as dead.

I decided it was worth it as I slid my sweats back off, pushed the window up, and jumped out.


	3. Chapter Two (Updated)

**.Sophie.**

My childhood home was located in a small reservation in the middle of Washington, a few hours drive from my home in Seattle. Looking upon it now, with its white siding and the chipped blue paint on its shutters, I could sort of feel the small town appeal of raising a child here. It was small and only two stories, but it was more that what most people had on the rez. My grandparents on my fathers side had spent their whole lives fixing up. I remember spending one summer when I was 5 painting the now faded white picket fence after Poppy and Mimi had spent weeks digging and placing the posts into the wet ground.

I walked on the gravel, away from the car that had been my mothers, and up the porch steps and onto the porch of the house. Lacey stirred restlessly on my hip, her blue eyes wide in amazement. She took everything in as if she had been never seen anything like this strange place before in her life. Then again, she hadn't really. We'd lived in Seattle since her birth, and I never once left to visit this village. Not even once did I even briefly imagine it.

And I wouldn't be back here if I had any other options.

I knocked on the door softly, peeking at the windows but seeing nothing because of the thick, red curtains. There was no response, and I knocked again.

Suddenly, the door flew open.  
A girl a little taller than me was standing there, a white, knee length dress on. Her hair was pin straight, and I sucked in a breath. This beauty was my sister, a paler, skinner, older version of my sister. Her eyes registered what she saw, and she flung her small arms around my neck.

I had always been smaller than Beatrice, but after all these years apart, it was still shocking to see just how vulnerable she was.

She was skin and bones, and it was frightening how much she really needed me.

"Oh my gosh, Soph! She's so beautiful!" She squealed, holding her tiny, frail arms out for my daughter. I hesitated, questioning the strength of those small arms, before handing her over. "Ooooh, Lacey. It is so nice to meet you, darling. I'm your Auntie, you can call me Be-Be." She cooed, turning around heading into the old house.

I sighed, adjusting the bag on my shoulder before following her in, my boots clomping heavily on the polished floor. I shut the door quietly behind me, staring in shock at the new furniture and the dark painted walls. It was so new that it smelt as if she had painted it yesterday. To my left, the living room furniture was all leather and black, matching the dark, metal dining room table set up in the next room, see-able through the large archway. To my left was a set of stairs and the doors to the kitchen and bathroom. The doors were wide open, and both rooms had been redesigned to more modern items. It was as if the outside was only a shell of its former life, and the inside was the brand new soul.

Beatrice was in the living room, sitting on the tan carpet with her legs crossed in front of her, staring at her niece intently. I walked over, dropping my bag on the floor and flopping myself onto the leather couch. It had been a long drive from Seattle to here, and I couldn't wait until I was able to curl up on the couch and sleep.  
"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow morning, Soph. You are so lucky I hadn't left yet." Beatrice suddenly said, looking up at me with that twinkle in her green eyes that I hadn't seen since I left 14 years ago with Mom. That had been a sad day for all of us, but Beatrice still refused to leave dads side, or even speak to our mother on the phone.

"Your leaving?" I asked, cocking my head.  
She rolled her eyes, grabbing one of Logan's feet and tickling it quickly. She let out loud giggles in response, stringing together the few words she knew in attempt to get her to stop. "No, I'm just wearing 100 dollar boots to walk around my house. I'm going to a party. Wanna go?"

With a raised eyebrow, I looked from from her to Lacey, then back to me. "Do you think that's the best idea?"

She laughed. "Of course! Its not lot its a kegger! Just some people getting together from some hotdogs. You and my favorite Niece are definitely coming!" She laughed, and stood up, grabbing Lace and basically tossing her into my arms. She smiled happily at me. "Momma!" She cooed, snuggling her face into my neck. I smiled down at the beautiful little brat in my arms.

"Yes, gorgeous?"

"I like."

"Well you should, you little charmer. She's your only Be-Be!" And with that, I tickled her armpits. Laceys pretty blue eyes lit up, and it still stung, even after more than two years, about how much she looked like her father. "I love you so much, little brat."

She giggled. "I love you too, Mommy."

xXx

Walking in sand in boots is no easy task in the first place, but add a curious toddler resting on your hip, because a beach wasn't a place strollers could easily access, and you were in for trouble. And oh how I regretted even agreeing to coming with Beatrice.

"You never said anything about the beach!" I hissed at my sister. She smiled down at me.

"I just go where the party's at!" She giggled, and then, suddenly, we saw a large group of people running around in the wet said. They had lucked out when the rain had stopped earlier, but the sky still looked as if might spill its contents on us at any moment.

"What about your 100 dollar boots?!"

"I have two pairs!"

We approached the rowdy group slowly, almost being knocked over by a small herd of children, or midgets maybe, as they ran past us, sparklers in hand.

"Kim!" Beatrice suddenly screamed out, causing Lacey to jump in my arms.

A dark skinned girl looked over at us, raising her arm and waving at us happily. "Bea!" Bea grabbed my free hand, tugging me towards the girl.  
And by girl I meant woman, I corrected myself when we reached her. She was beautiful, with luscious black hair and big beautiful almost black eyes. She was tall, and certainly not lacking in the chest department.

"Kim, this is my sister. Do you remember her? She was 2 years above you in school." Bea said, smiling happily as she clutched the girls shoulder. "Sophie?"

I smiled at her, shaking her hand with my free one. "I remember you, kinda. You crie-"

"Cried a lot during recess." She smiled slowly at me. " I remember you too. Me and my Fiancee are actually Bea's neighbors. I don't know what I would do without Miss Bea here to gossip with. And this must be the niece you're always bragging about, Bea." Kim held her hands out, and Lacey happily went into them.

"What A flirt!" Beatrice laughed. "And how can you resist. Look at those beautiful eyes. Obviously from her daddy!"

At the mention of Allen, I stiffened, a forced smile tugging at my lips.

"Oh, what am I thinking!" Kim scolded her self suddenly. "Jared!" She called out, and suddenly, a very large, handsome man came was at her side. And by large, I meant HUGE. I had to look straight up in order to even see his face this close. "This is Jared, my fiancee. Jared, do you remember-?"

"SO-PEE!" Jared said suddenly, grabbing me around the shoulder and tugging me to his chest. "Its been so long! Do you still-"  
"No, I have not peed myself since I was 6, thanks." I rolled my eyes, pushing myself away. The sudden use of my most hated nickname had jarred the memory of Jared. We had played together a number of times as children. That was actually an understatement. We had been the best of friends until I moved away when I was 9. "When did you get so...not chubby." I asked, smirking at him.

His smiled widened. "About 7 years ago. Like?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and Kim rolled her own eyes, handing me back Lacey.

"Not my type, sorry. This is my type. Cute with blue eyes, and totally mine!" I said, taking Lace happily and planting kisses atop her curly blond head.

"Is this Lacey?" Jared asked.  
"Yes, this is my little princess Lace."

He nodded, and then looked around. "Hey, So-pee, why don't I reintroduce you to the guys?"

"The guys?" I then actually looked around. Beside the few normal looking people. There were the giants. Tall and muscular and totally droll worthy, just like Jared. "Uh, sure."

He smiled, walking towards the fire, turning back to wave me after him.

I looked back at Beatrice, who shrugged, starting a conversation with Kim about what she was going to wear to the next company party. I quickly followed Jared, happy now that I had a way to escape that conversation.

Sitting on the logs around the fire were the giants, some shirtless and clad only in shorts, even though there was a slight chill in the air.

"Hey guys." Jared said, exchanging the typical handshake with a shirtless twin. "Guess who I dug up! So-pee!"

Some of the guys yelled out greetings but I recognized non of them. Jared seemed to get this.

"Seth, Collin, and Brady were way after your time here, but you should know, Sam, Jacob, Quil, Embry and Paul-"

When he got to the last guy, I was no longer paying attention. My breath had stopped, and I just gaped at him. He was tall, one of the taller of the group, with large shoulders, beautifully sculpted muscles, and swoon worthy brown eyes that were flecked with green. But above the physical attraction, my heart in my chest wouldn't stop pounding.

He just stared back, before shoving himself up, and running off.  
"Uh...I've never actually saw that first hand be-" The tiniest one, Seth, started in shock, but was met by a smack in the back of the head from Quil.

"Uh..." Was all that I could say.


	4. Chapter Three

**.Sophie.**

I hated the rain so much. I was no pluviophile. But Lacey on the other hand, was enjoying the fresh air and the abundance of mud. She splashed around, her curly hair falling out of her hood, quickly getting wet as she jumped from one muddy puddle to the next. Her cute little rain boots no longer even close to pink anymore. Her pink raincoat was even worse, for some strange reason.

"Lacey, don't go near the woods!" I cried out my arms folded acrossed my chest as my own head was ducked down. My hoodie was soaked through, and I instantly regretted not purchasing my own rubber rain coat on our trip to the store earlier.

We had been here a total of four days, and every moment was excruciatingly boring. La Push was probably the worst place to live in the world. It was like the world had frozen and all the young people died, leaving only only people who liked to gossip about their grandkids and Barbra Anne from the bingo hall.

My attention snapped back to Lacey, her curly blond head bobbing as she stopped to pick up a stick, throwing it. She giggled, grabbed another, and tossed it a foot or two infront of her. Excited, she grabbed another and tossed it. She continued doing this repeatedly, never so excited in her life. I was proud to be raising a little Einstein.

"Hey!" Yelled a voice over the sound of the faint splatter of the rain. I jumped, startled, my turning around to look at the soaking wet yard behind me. , Cutting acrossed the yard to stand next to me was none other then my old bestie, Jared. This time he managed to atleast pull a black shirt over his muscles. Not that the lack of one was complaint worthy, but those nips could have poked someones eye out.

"Oh, hey. Funny seeing you here. In my yard."

He laughed, and then we turned, glancing over at Lacey to make sure she didn't fall in a ditch and that I didn't need to call Lassie.

She was still over there. Throwing her sticks.

"So you live here now? Like really? You're just not staying here, but living too. That's great! This town could use a little more So-pee." He smiled again, his face bright and happy. "Also, we're both jobless and I need someone to chill will. And a ride to the store." He then hit me with big brown baby calf eyes.

All I could do was laugh. "Yeah, nice course of action. First, engage me in conversation, don't even wait for my reply, and then cut straight to the questions and demands."

With a shrug, he strode infront of me, grabbing Lace and flinging her over his shoulder. She let our a squeal of excitement, almost maiming him with the stick in her hand. He reached over, quickly grabbing it from her hand it tossing it into the woods. It went so far there was no way I could ever even tell when it landed. "Miss Lace, tell your Mom that I don't tiptoe, and that I need things for Pizza Night!"

All the blond haired bugger did was giggle. "Pizza Night!"

"Well, I need to get her changed first. I don't need no runny noses."

Quickly jogging to the porch, we entered the house. I had never been so happy to be out of the rain in my life. Jared set Lacey on the floor, and she took off at the speed of light to her room, tripping and face planting on the floor. Jared and I both froze, waiting for her reaction, but she shoved herself up and started ascending the stairs. I quickly followed behind her, taking her to her room and helping her change into cleaner, dryer clothing. After drying her blond head with a towel and pushing a new pair of shoes onto her feet, I scooped her up and we went downstairs. Jared had made himself at home on our couch.

"Hey," he called from the sofa. "Do you remember that time in 2nd grade when we got lost in the woods?" I blinked. That came from no where.

"Uh yeah." Of course I remembered. We had been playing tag and had wandered to far. Dark soon settled on the woods, and the rain had started to pour. And in that moment, shivering and wet, Jared had clutched my hand, pulling me under a tree and squeezing me tight. He was the big brother I never had, and the best friend I had ever been given. And in that moment, scared and wet, huddling close together and waiting for the flashlights to flicker as they looked for us, Jared told me the stories of our people. Well, more of his people then mine. My mother was from Forks, and whiter than snow. But he told me, using his pudgy fingers to draw in the mud. I had never been happier. Home was a mess with screaming and sometimes, even silence which was a thousand times worse.

"I was thinking about how you looked like a drowned rat out side earlier, and how much you looked like your 2nd grade self." He pushed himself off the couch. "Kinda nerve racking actually. Since you've been gone for so long."

"14 years isn't so long."

"Longer than you've been alive."

On the drive to and from the store, I listened to him criticizing my music tastes, making distasteful remarks and noises every other seconds. Things like _'You listen to Fall Out Boy? Really? Ugh.' 'I never pegged you for alternative.' _and my favorite '_you can't just switch from country to death metal like that. Its so weird.' __  
_

To which I responded: _'Its not death metal. Its Finish Longhorn Alternative Retro Metal D Minor' _and giggled at his utter bafflement. It took me the whole time in the store to convince him that that was actually not a type or genre of music.

Once we had arrived back at my house, Jared having remembered that today was actually Kim's night to cook, he plopped himself back onto my couch, watching the TV idly as Lace played with her legos on the floor. I sat next to him, completely at ease. It was nice to have actual company. Bea had either been sleeping or working, and when she was awake, she was hidden in her room. Watching her closely, I only saw her eat 2 or 3 times. She needed my help more than she let on. But she was still trying to pretend that the call from the hospital a month ago hadn't actually happened.

"So...wheres Lacey's Dad?"

Snapped out of my trance, I glanced at Jared from the corner of my eye. His own eyes were focused on the TV. But I can tell that the moment he looked away, his big brown eyes would be back on me.

"Allen...died. When I was pregnant was Lacey."

He nodded, and then we went back to our silence, watching TV together until Bea opened the front door, her heels clacking loudly on the floor. When she entered, Jared stood up, greeting her with a smile.

"Jared, I'm not feeding you. Go bug your lady." Bea said, waving him off with her well manicured hand. Dropping her bags to the floor, she greeted Lace with a quick tickle, before turning back to me. "Hey, Bum, go talk to Emily tomorrow. She's looking for a pastry maker thing at her bakery. She said she'd be happy to talk to you."

I snorted. "Whose gonna watch Lace?"

With a roll of her eyes she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked tired and thin. Her face was all cheek bones, and her black hair was falling out of its bun and onto her shoulders in small tendrils. "We have a built in baby sitter."

Munching on an apple he swiped off the dinning room table, Jared protested.

"Not like you're doing anything, jobless. Anyway, Kim said you would. Don't you bend to her every call?"

With a unhappy grunt, Jared agreed, saying he would be here at 9 the next day.

xXx

_"Allie?" The voice that came out of my throat didn't sound like my own. Tired and sore from the cold winter weather. I had woken up that morning with an extreme case of the vomits, and my whole body felt like I had been through the slaughter house. So it wasn't a suprise that at 2 A.M. Allen was still hidding down stairs, away from my bitter mood. But it was still surpising. He was usually way gone into dream land by 11, and usually snuggled at my side, his face like that of an angel as he snored softly. Sometimes even slobbering in the process. _

_ There was no response, but a flicker as he passed infront of the lights. descending the stairs, I rounded the corner sleepily. "Baby?" _

_ I spotted him, slouched on the black couch, the TV flickering infront of him. The blanket that usually laid acrossed the couch was discarded onto the floor, sneakily hiding Allens work boots. I bent down, picking it up and tossing it to the love seat. If I didn't, Allen would spend forever looking for his boots in the morning. And by looking, I mean complaining until I got up and found them for him.  
I smiled to myself, reaching out my hands to grasp around his neck and squeeze him, but all I felt was cold, cold, cold skin. "Allie? Allie your freezing." I murmured, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips. I never made it that far. A horrified scream escaped my mouth, and I fell back on the ground. _

They said it was a mystery. A heart attack for someone who had been as healthy and strong as an Ox.


End file.
